


One Line at a Time

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, holiday fluff, meet cute, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 6 of 25 Days of Pairings: ReyhillSquare Filled: Friends Got Them TogetherLorenzo follows his friend to visit Magnus' fiance's bookstore.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954486
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	One Line at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> It was never my intention to make any of the 25 fuse into my Bingo Squares but uhh shit happens.
> 
> Thank you to [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) for being my Beta for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

Lorenzo followed after Bane as he led them down the snow-covered New York streets. He would rather be in his warm apartment right now, curled up reading or setting up a place for his latest historical purchase. Still, he couldn’t resist the call from his long time friend to come to look at Magnus’ fiance’s new bookshop. 

Magnus had assured Lorenzo that Alexander, a name reserved only to Magnus, had a vast stock of antique books. Lorenzo didn’t know if Magnus was trying to be a supporting fiance, or if he was attempting to be a good friend, or even both, but he wasn’t about to pass up a chance at adding something to his collection.

As they grew closer to the bookstore, he could see the modest grand opening sign and a few holiday decorations someone must’ve put up. Magnus had mentioned that, since Alec, what everyone was allowed to call him, had just opened, and he only had one other person working with him currently. 

Lorenzo thanked whatever deity or being that seemed to be watching over him as they walked up to the storefront, making their way inside. A soft chime broke the overall silence of the store. He welcomed the heat pulling him into the bookshop, allowing the tension caused by the cold to bleed away from him. 

“Welcome,” a voice greeted them from behind the small counter by the entrance. 

“Hello, darling,” Magnus greeted the man. “I brought my friend I told you about.”

Lorenzo turned to see Magnus had already gravitated towards said counter or, more appropriately, to his fiance. 

“Magnus,” Alec responded with a shy smile, “Right, you said he might be interested in the antique books.” 

“It’s nice to meet the man who finally managed to tame Magnus,” Lorenzo greeted, receiving a glare and scoff from his friend. “Lorenzo Rey, thank you for making Mangus more bearable at work.” 

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec responded with a smile and a blush at the statement. “We don’t have the cafe opened yet, but I could make us some coffee while you browse the book section.” 

“I wasn’t aware you would be opening a cafe along with your bookshop. It sounds like a profitable venture.” Lorenzo praised. 

“Yes, my Alexander is always ambitious when it comes to his goals,” Magnus added and held Alec’s hand. “Why don’t we go make that coffee, darling? Lorenzo, I’m sure you can look around for a few minutes till we return.” 

“Coffee does sound good,” Lorenzo confirmed and watched as Magnus led Alec away. Magnus turned around and gave Lorenzo a pointed glare as he held Alec’s hand closer. 

Lorenzo chuckled softly and turned his attention back to the bookcases. Maybe he shouldn’t mess with Magnus too much. He thought as he skimmed through the covers. 

He could smell the combination of ink on pages, hints of coffee, and earth, all indications that there might be something in this store that held some age. Lorenzo went deeper in between bookcases, fleeting over the authors’ names. 

A small flash of blonde hair pulled him from his search. Lorenzo looked again and saw through the books a man on the other side, struggling with a box. The small glimpses the shelves allowed, peeked at his investigative nature, and had his feet moving to the other side of the bookcase before he knew it. 

Andrew grunted as he set down the heavy box of decorations. He knew it was fair because he pulled the short stick. 

They had pulled sticks to see who would have to deal with putting up decorations, while the other greeted the customers. Andrew had been on board with the idea on the grounds of fairness, till he was the one who ended up struggling to put up the lights and paper snowflakes. 

He thought of how he still had to drag the ladder from the backroom to finish putting the lights at the front of the store as well. Andrew had put the basics earlier, the ones he could reach without it, but had to finish decorating now. 

“Hello.” 

A voice startled Andrew, causing him to drop the box of decorations. He had been in the back, so he hadn’t heard anyone come in.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Lorenzo apologized, honestly feeling bad that he had made the other man jump. 

“It’s okay, no harm,” Andrew dismissed as he stepped forward to offer his hand. “I’m Andrew, the other half of Cherub Books.” 

As Andrew moved forward, he didn’t notice the round ornament under his foot and slipped on it. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the fall. 

Lorenzo moved quickly and caught him. 

“Fitting name when I have an angel falling into my arms.”

Andrew had been caught up in waiting for the impact, that it took him a bit to come to terms that he was no longer colliding with the floor, and even more for his brain to process what was going on.

_Someone had caught him._

_That, someone, had also happened to call him an angel._

The man was currently cradling him, meaning neither their proximity nor his pale skin helped hide his tinting cheeks. Andrew looked up at the man through his curly hair, still trying to ignore his embarrassment. 

“Thank you for catching me, but how do you know I haven’t fallen from grace instead?” Andrew didn’t know what overcame him, but the way the man’s chocolate eyes were staring at him had the response tumbling out faster than his filters. 

“I think much like a good book Andrew, it’ll be impossible to find out about you with just one glance,” Lorenzo steadied Andrew on his feet and stepped back. He was enjoying the answer he got from the other. “My name is Lorenzo Rey, and it is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“I see you met my co-owner,” Alec’s voice silenced whatever Andrew was about to respond. 

They both turned back to see Alec and Magnus holding four mugs between them both. 

“I’ve had the honor.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes at Lorenzo’s antics but noticed how Andrew’s face kept trying to find a deeper shade of red to shift to and smirked. _Payback for all the teasing, Rey._

“Andrew, I made you a coffee since you’ve been helping out Alexander all day.” Magnus stepped forward and offered the mug to the man. 

“Oh, um, thank you, Magnus,” Andrew accepted the cup. At this point, his brain was running on autopilot after completely shutting down at Lorenzo’s words. 

“Why don’t you show Lorenzo where our antique book section is?” Alec added as he caught onto what Magnus was doing. He stepped forward and handed Lorenzo his cup of coffee. 

“But the decorations.” Andrew pointed out for some reason. He didn’t exactly know why. He was looking forward to the idea of talking to Lorenzo more and not having to drag around a ladder. 

“I’m sure Alexander and I can manage them,” Magnus said as he waved them off. “Lorenzo has been looking for something new to add to his life. Maybe you could assist him, Andrew.” 

As much as Lorenzo enjoyed his friend’s support, it was currently annoying. He was more than capable of wooing the bookshop keeper. 

“I wouldn’t be against the idea,” Lorenzo agreed as he sipped his coffee, stealing glimpses of Andrew. “That is if it’s okay with you, Andrew?” 

“I can do it.” Andrew quickly confirmed, surprising himself in the process. He pushed the box over to Alec and Magnus with his foot and turned back to Lorenzo with a shy smile. “What kind of books are you looking for exactly?”

Magnus sent a warning look to Lorenzo over Andrew’s turned back before pulling a silently chuckling Alec behind him. 

“I don’t have a specific taste. I’m sure you could show me something interesting.” 

Lorenzo relished the way Andrew pushed his curls from his face in an attempt to cover his blush, but it only served to allow the man to admire him more. 

“Follow me then.” Andrew turned and started to lead them through the shelves, every once in a while, peeking behind him to check Lorenzo was still following. He swore that was the only reason. 

They both made their way deeper through the forest of books, sipping their warm beverages along the way. 

“These three shelves are what we have out currently,” Andrew turned and pointed them out for Lorenzo. “We do ask that you leave beverages on the tables outside the shelves, though. We don’t want to have to charge you for an unwanted book because of an accident.” 

Lorenzo smiled and placed his cup on the small ornate table. 

“Understandable. I hate it when precious things get filthy as well.”

Andrew cursed at himself internally for allowing his blush to return. He had spent the whole walk here calming himself down, so he wouldn’t ruin his chances with Lorenzo. Now here he was, blushing like an idiot again. 

Lorenzo noticed how the other man started to fidget again, and recalled how Magnus had always warned him that his abrasive flirting could sometimes intimidate rather than compliment the person. He stepped away from Andrew, allowing his eyes to instead skim over the worn backs of the books. He was delightfully surprised by that. He had expected that, like the others who claimed to have antique books, they would be modern replicas, but the shelf seemed to hold second and third editions and even some firsts. The books’ binding looked fragile as if they could give away at any turn. Lorenzo knew better, though. He knew how well they used to craft books. 

Lorenzo’s eyes were drawn to a thin third edition poem book. After he carefully released it from its spot, he skimmed through the pages and recited some of the poems internally. He flipped to a new page and immediately recognized the delicate words. 

“ _Nothing in the world is single; All things by a law divine,_ ” Lorenzo recited as he read through it softly. 

“ _In one spirit meet and mingle. Why not I with thine?--_ ” 

Lorenzo looked up from the book to where Andrew stood, reciting the same poem by memory. 

“ _See the mountains kiss high heaven,_ ” he continued. 

“ _And the waves clasp one another,_ ” Andrew shyly responded as he walked closer to Lorenzo. 

“I didn’t know you were into poetry,” 

“It is a beautiful piece. It tries to show that it is natural for another person to reach for another, because it is done as well by nature.” Andrew explained, meeting Lorenzo’s eyes. He didn’t know why he found himself drawn to this stranger, but if the poem wasn’t a sign for Andrew to give whatever this could be a shot, he didn’t know what was. 

“Agreed,” Lorenzo smiled, closing the book to instead focus on Andrew. “I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but would you be in-” 

“Lorenzo, there you are,” Magnus’ voice stopped his proposition midway. “Dot called to let me know that our London customer wants to move up our meeting to an hour from now.” 

Magnus stopped himself from pushing Lorenzo to hurry up when he noticed how close Andrew and his co-worker were to each other. 

“I’ll wait outside while you finish checking out.” Magnus winked and turned, leaving the pair alone once again. 

“I cou-could help you check out.” Andrew offered as he cleared his throat. 

“Seems like our time has been cut short,” Lorenzo sighed as he nodded at the offer. He followed Andrew to the counter. 

Andrew went through the motions of checking a customer out. He slipped the small poem book into a bag and offered it to Lorenzo. 

“I hope you visit us again, Lorenzo.” Andrew smiled. He hoped Lorenzo would come back. Maybe next time, he might have the courage to ask the man for his number, maybe. Andrew shook his head slightly at the thought to stop it in its tracks. 

“I was wondering if you would like to see each other sooner,” Lorenzo proposed, taking the book from Andrew. 

“To talk about the store?” Andrew asked, confused. 

“We could, or we could get to know each other better.” 

“Like a date?” 

“I would hope so,” Lorenzo finished, handing Andrew his cellphone number. “I have to go right now, but you could text or call me, and we can set it up.” 

Andrew took the card and held it close. His mind was still trying to process once again, something Lorenzo had said to him. 

“I’ll text you,” Andrew confirmed with a wide smile. 

“I look forward to it.” 

“You might want to go now,” Andrew said as he ducked away a bit. He could see Alec and Magnus stealing looks at them, and whispering something back and forth, “I think Magnus might get impatient if you keep him waiting.” 

“Bane does tend to get impatient easily,” Lorenzo confirmed with a sigh. “See you soon, Andrew.” 

“See you soon, Lorenzo.” 

Lorenzo tried to tame his expression as he came out of the store. He didn’t want to give Magnus the satisfaction of knowing he helped him score a date. 

“All done, Lorenzo?” Magnus teased as he saw Andrew faking to clean up a shelf near the front window. 

Lorenzo rolled his eyes and growled as he passed by. He had been working with the man for five years now, and while at first, their rivalry had been harsh, that had grown into Magnus being the annoying sibling he was okay with being around. 

“I may need you to cover for me some days,” Lorenzo offered as he watched Alec and Magnus say their goodbyes. Love looked good on his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> The poem that I had Lorenzo and Andrew recite is called: Love's Philosophy by Percy Bysshe Shelley.
> 
> Thank you to [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) once again!
> 
> If you are interested in taking part in the Shadowhunter Bingo then please check out their [Tumblr](https://shadowhunterbingo.tumblr.com/post/630778286098792448).
> 
> If you want to keep up with random stuff I do. Head over to my [Tumblr](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/).
> 
> See you again tomorrow!


End file.
